


A Shadow on the Wall

by SalemDae_45



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, POV Outsider, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/SalemDae_45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Tyrion Lannister knew there was something odd about his older siblings." </i> Tyrion thinks about his older sister, Cersei and her relationship with their brother Jaime</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shadow on the Wall

Tyrion Lannister knew there was something odd about his older siblings, Jaime and Cersei. 

As a child, he would hide in the shadows and studied their interactions from afar. Cersei and Jaime behaved like any other normal child of the elite. They teased, played and laughed like any other child—nothing out of the ordinary.

Then Tyrion noticed them holding hands. 

There was nothing wrong with that. It was a sign of closeness, dependences and inclusions. But the way his siblings held hands—entwined, their fingers caressing one another’s palms—made it abnormal. 

Tyrion never confronted them. As a child, he thought they were playing make-believe. Cersei and Jaime always lived in their world and Tyrion didn’t want to destroy it.

**◦¤◦**

Being a dwarf had it advantages. People did not take him seriously and often ignored him, not realizing he can be their worst enemy.

Cersei was one of those people. He can tell by her eyes she hated him and blamed him for their mother’s death. She made sure she showed him his _proper_ place in their father’s kingdom. 

Tyrion wished Cersei thought more about their father’s reputation and less about his place.

Brothers and sisters don’t kiss on the lips, with great passion, in public, especially in their private chambers with the door slightly opened.

He should interrupt them. Their relationship could spawn deformed children but, part of him wished it did.

Maybe then Cersei will, finally, keep her mouth shut.

**◦¤◦**

Despite Cersei being married to King Robert Baratheon, she still visited Jaime’s chambers. Cersei wasn’t _always_ subtle but one had to be a fool not to notice their strange behavioral. Then again, King Robert was an idiot who chased whores and drank and ate excessively.

Tyrion always thought Jaime was in charge of their relationship. Instead Cersei held the cards and Jaime followed her orders. After she found out Jaime was courting a pretty red-head with perky bosoms, she immediately sent orders for her head. Jaime was the one who cut the lady’s head while Cersei watched.

He didn’t know whether their father would be angry at his siblings’ affair or Cersei controlling her brother. 

Tyrion believed it would be the latter, but what good will their affair bring to their family?

**◦¤◦**

Unlike popular belief, Tyrion is an honorable man. He honored his family and order. He treated his whores with the upmost respect (most of the time). Tyrion has his flaws but he was honest with them unlike his siblings.

In broad daylight, in the horses’ stables, Tyrion witnessed his siblings engaging in lust. 

Cersei straddled Jaime’s lap, rocking her hips while Jaime thrust inside her. Their sweet moans aroused Tyrion’s prick and making the fine hairs on his neck stand. 

Cersei never think and it might be her Achilles heel in the future. Jaime, on the other hand, seemed to lose his senses when he’s near their sister. She brings out the evil in him. He becomes her puppet. He will do anything for Cersei.

Tyrion knew it will end in disaster.

**◦¤◦**

When they finally had their first child, Tyrion knew it was the beginning of the end. One had to be living under a rock to think the child was King Robert’s. Then again, people wanted to make the King happy, including his siblings.

Thank the Gods Cersei was blonde.

He watched Jaime sleeping beside Cersei who held their child in her arms. Cersei looked like an angel, blonde hair framing her face and a small smile on her pale face. Tyrion almost thought Jaime and Cersei will live happily ever after.

He pitied them.

As long as King Robert is breathing, they had to live a double life. On the outside, close siblings with calculative smiles, but, in private, devil’s children.

Well, Cersei was the devil’s child and Jaime is just a clueless follower.

**◦¤◦**

Tyrion saw his sister it was King Robert’s funeral.

Jaime consoled Cersei as they burned the King’s body. Tyrion thought he heard Cersei’s sobs, but she was really laughing. As for Jaime, he tried to hide the content smirk on his face. 

They will have their happy ending. They can “live” in public while their oldest son, Joffery, rule on Cersei’s behalf. 

Cersei was clever, but not _that_ clever.

Reality will destroy their happiness. Cersei will pay for their actions (women often do).

And Tyrion will be there, watching it behind the shadows’ walls.


End file.
